A Crows Call
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Lord Death decides to call in a couple of new teachers for Soul and Black Star. Little while before canon. OC/Medusa, OC/Arachne. May become M later. Obsesive, yandere Medusa, needy Arachne. You have been warned. R&R.
1. Teach: Crow vs Maka, Hal vs Black Star?

Chapter One: Crow vs. Maka, Hal vs. Black Star

Five figures stood on a hill, overlooking the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, for short. Two of the were obviously male, given their masculine statures. The two men had dark cloaks that covered their faces, leaving their identities a mystery. The taller of the two had a lean figure, as if he spent his life in a marathon. The shorter just seemed to be of average height and weight. The other three were female. One stood close to the taller of the two men, while the other women stayed with the shorter. They too, wore cloaks that covered their faces.

"Who do you want?" Asked the taller man.

A single red eye, and shark like teeth shone out from under the shorter man's hood.

"I'll take the flatty and her boyfriend." Said the shorter man. "You can have that loud-mouth and the busty girl."

The tall man sighed. "Just don't kill them." He said. "We're just here to assert dominance. That's it."

The shorter stared at him, seemingly hurt. "When have I ever killed someone?"

"Never." Admitted the other man. "But you have sent many of them to the hospital."

"I was just having some fun."

"Your fun hurts." Said one of the girls standing by the shorter man. She had what could only be described as a cutesy voice. She was very short.

"Yeah, you need to learn to calm down, you idiot." Said the other girl. She was slightly taller than the shorter man, and stood straight, with a strong voice and shapely figure. The man crouched down and started poking the dirt, with rainclouds hovering over his head.

"Why do you guys always have to be so mean?" He complained.

The tall man sighed, pulling his hood away to reveal a handsome young man of about sixteen. He had a short billy goat beard, and short brown hair. His eyes were brown, and a long, thin scar branched out on the left side of his face, creating what appeared to be a spider web-like image. The woman next to him also removed her hood, showing dyed red hair that reached her shoulder blades. She was exceptionally beautiful, and slightly shorter than the still hooded man.

"Quit whining, Crow." Said the hoodless man. "No one's being mean to you."

"Shut up, Hal!" Shouted Crow, throwing off his cloak entirely, showing his thin, muscled body. He wore black baggy jeans, black, steel-toed, a black, skintight, long-sleeved shirt, and black leather, fingerless gloves, with metal plated knuckles. His hair was dark brown, and short, barely falling past his eyes. There was a short pony tail protruding from the back of his head. There was a white medical patch covering his right eye. The other two girls removed their cloaks as well, but with noticeably less enthusiasm. The first girl was cute, with short pink hair, and cotton candy pink eyes. She clung to Crows arm as if she were afraid he would vanish. The other woman was tall, with long brown hair, in a pony tail. She had a bored expression, but a bit of jealousy could be seen in her brown eyes as she glared at the smaller girl.

"Can we just get this over with?" Asked the girl beside Hal. "Going to a new school is bad enough, but listening to that perverted birdbrain over there is pure torture."

"Come on, now, babe!" Said Crow, suddenly appearing beside the girl, his arm slung over her shoulder. "I ain't no perve." He noticed that the girl had suddenly gone frigid, her hair covering her eyes. Hal took a few steps away, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"GET YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF OF MEEEEE!" Screamed the girl, upper cutting Crow so hard he flew into the air. When he landed, Crow had smoke coming off his chin.

"Nii-San!" shouted the small girl, running to her "Nii-San."

"I'm fine, Kay." Said Crow, hopping up as if nothing happened.

"Idiot." Mumbled the pony-tailed woman, though she said this almost fondly.

"Kay, Shay. Are you ready?" Asked Crow. The two nodded. Kay transformed into a pink handled katana, while Shay transformed into a chain with a small metal ball at the end. Crow held Kay in his right hand, while he held Shay in his left.

"How about you, Chell?" Asked Hal.

Chell smirked. "Need you even ask?" She smirked into a six foot long bo staff, and Hal grabbed it in his left hand, bringing his right out to steady the weapon, revealing a completely bandaged right arm.

Crow smirked, revealing his dagger like teeth. "Let's have fun."

…...

Maka and Soul were having a rather normal day. Well, until a chain with a metal ball at the end smashed through the wall on their left side, just barely missing Makas face. If it hadn't been for Soul moving her at the last second.

"You okay, Maka?" Asked the "Cool" guy.

"I'm fine." Said Maka. "But what was that?"

That was when a black boot connected with Souls face, and a fist slammed Maka into the wall.

"Me!" Shouted an unfamiliar young man, getting face-to-face with Maka. "And you know what?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Maka, gritting her teeth. The man smirked, his one revealed eye staring into hers.

"You're kinda cute." He answered.

Maka froze, blushing. This does not compute. "Wha-?"

"The name's Crow, babe!" Said the young meister, holding both weapons in one hand. "Don't forget it." Suddenly, a black and red colored blade came into contact with Crows throat.

"Let. Her. Go." Growled Soul.

"S'matter, lover-boy? You jealous?" Crow looked back at Soul, smiling his shark like smile at him. Suddenly, Crow was gone. He was there, then he wasn't. Maka grabbed Souls hand, and Soul transformed into his full weapon form.

"Come out!" Shouted Maka. "Quit hiding!"

"Hiding?" Asked Crow. "I'm right in front of you." Sure enough, there he was, chain in his left hand, katana in his right. The two meisters ran at each other, and Maka attempted to bisect Crow at the waist, but Crow jumped the attack, and seemingly disappeared again. Maka held Soul over her shoulder, looking around in confusion. She felt a light tap on the top of her head, and looked to se Crow crouching on the tip of her scythes pole. He smiled, waving at her with closed eyes, before back flipping, his foot connecting with the bottom of her chin in the process. Maka went to attack when she got her bearings again, but Soul was knocked out of her hand by that metal ball, and the rapped up by said ball. Soul went back to his regular form to help his meister, but Crow reappeared, with his arm outstretched, the tip of the katana was pressed against Souls throat. All traces of humor were gone from Crows face.

"This game is over." Said Crow. "I win."

Suddenly, another young man appeared, with a young girl by his side. He held Black Star in the crook of his right arm, while Tsubaki was cradled by the girl.

"Finished yet, baka?" Asked the girl. Crow frowned, then grinned.

"Your insults sound like love to me, babe." Said the chain/katana meister. "How was the match, Hal?"

"I would have been finished sooner." Said Hal. "But this Black Star has quite a few tricks up his sleeve."

"So, they worth it?" Asked Crow. "Dow we take the deal?"

"Yes." Said Hal, without hesitating, then he smiled. "It should be a fun experiment."

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Yelled Soul.

"Simple." Come the unmistakably high-pitched voice of lord Death. "I asked them to come."

"Why?" Asked Maka.

"To train you." Answered the Reaper.

"Why would we need training?" Asked Soul. "We're like the best in the academy."

"But you're the only two pairs without souls, yet." Cut in Hal, making Maka droop in the chains.

"Heeeyyyy, buck up!" Said Crow, releasing Maka from his chains. Kay and Shay transformed back to their human selves. "You know that Lord Death wouldn't have sent us if he didn't believe you were worth the extra paperwork."

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Maka. "Fine, you can train us."

"I think you misunderstand." Said Hal, dropping Black Star, waking the spiky haired boy. "We don't get to train you, you get to be trained by us."

Suddenly, Black Star aimed a kick at Hals face, but Hal caught the foot, slamming Black Star into the ground. Black Star jumped back to his feet, standing protectively in front of Maka.

"Don't worry, Maka!" Shouted Black Star. "He may be good, but nobody can defeat the Big Man!"

Hal sighed, before vanishing. Crow smiled, also vanishing. Suddenly, they appeared on either side of Black Star. Hal slammed his fist into the boys jaw, and Crow brought his kneed up and kicked him at the same time. Black Star flew up into the air, and both Crow and Hal vanished again. The reappeared on either side of Black Star, again, both grabbing one of his ankles, before slamming him into the ground, knocking him back out. The landed, standing back to back.

"Phantom Crow Technique." They said in unison.

"Okay." Said Soul. "I'm sold. Make me awesome."

Maka nodded, and the two now made teachers laughed in their own ways. Hal gave a light chuckle, and Crow threw his head back and cackled loudly.

The fun was just beginning.


	2. Crow vs Mifune: Insanity Requi

Chapter Two: Crow vs. Mifune: Insanity Requiem, Release.

"Come on! Push yourself!" Shouted Crow, as Maka and Soul were doing pushups.

"Why do I even need to be doing this?" Asked Soul. "I'm a weapon. All I do is get swung around."

"A strong body leads to a strong soul." Quoted Hal, sitting cross legged on Black Stars back as he forced the strong boy to do one handed pushups. "And a strong soul leads to a strong weapon."

"This is HUMILIATING!" Shouted Black Star. "The big man should not be subjected to this!" He was rewarded with Hal punching him on the top of the head.

"Shut up." Said the ace meister.

"Do you really need to be so hard on him?" Asked Tsubaki, shyly. She had already finished her pushups, so she was resting.

"Yes." Answered Hal, without giving a way of explaining.

"Crow and Black Star." Came the voice of the head nurse from behind the group, whom were training in the hallway.

Crow dropped his constant smile in favor of a scowl and glare at the nurse.

"Lord Death would like to see you in the death room." She said.

"YAHOOO!" Shouted Black Star, jumping out from under Hal, whom landed on his hands before launching on to his feet.

As the Crow and Black Star walked past the nurse, Medusa watched Crow intently. There were enormous waves of pure madness and insanity coming off of him. She may be able to use him later. Nobody noticed as a small, black snake slithered from her sleeve to fallow after Crow.

Crow had thoughts about that woman as well. He could feel the ill intent coming off of her. Sure, she was hot, but damn. She must be evil to give off that much hatred.

In the Death Room, Crow, Shay, Kay, Black Star, and Tsubaki walked past the guillotines, and towards the mirror in the room. Crow breathed on the glass, before writing in 42-42-564.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Deaths door." Quoted Crow. An image of Death appeared in the mirror.

"Ah! Hey there! You made it!" Shouted Lord Death, in his hilarious accent. Crow grinned. He'd always liked talking to Death. He was funny.

"What's up, Death? Something you wanted with us?" Asked Crow. "Are there any good looking women included." Shay conked him on the top of the head. Crow clutched his skull in pain.

"Yeah, Baka! Us." She shouted, motioning to herself, Kay, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki sweat dropped at the two. Crow just couldn't seem to get a break.

"Well, here's the thing, Shay. You're not good looking." Said Crow. Shay went to punch him again, until he finished his sentence. "You're gorgeous. All three of you."

Black Star face faulted, as Death sweat dropped. All three girls blushed at his comment.

"B-baka." Mumbled Shay, crossing her arms. Kay hugged Crows arm, happily, while Tsubaki tried to hide her face.

"As I was saying." Said Death. "We've found a large gathering of Kishin eggs, and one witch. I think that this would be the perfect way to get Black Star to catch up."

"What's this got to do with me?" Asked Crow.

"The guardian of the witch. I think you may have history with him." Answered Death.

"Oh? Who?"

"Mifune, of the infinite sword technique."

The air dropped in temperature. "Big brother Mifune." Crow froze at that. His hair covered his eyes, and he smiled his most psychotic smile. "Let's go."

…...

"We made it." Said Crow. Black Star looked around, confused. They were in a large, open lot, but nobody was there, but floating Kishin eggs.

"Crow." The voice came from the large building across the lot from them. There was a somewhat middle aged man with long blonde hair sitting there, with a box of katana's at his side. He seemed unsurprised by Crows presence.

"Shay." Said Crow. "Stay out of this." Shay would have argued, but Crow was wearing one of his rare serious faces. "Kay has been my partner for longer. You're not ready for him." Kay took her pink handled katana form, landing in Crows open hand.

Mifune stood. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Mifune. "I won't hold back against you."

Crow took his two handed katana stance. "I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you had."

Suddenly, the two launched themselves at each other, blades clashing. Crow slashed at Mifune, but Mifune jumped up, bringing his heel down on Crows head.

Crow held his hand up, holding Kay in his left. He let a huge blast of air escape his lips, launching Mifune back. Mifune managed to flip back to his feet, right before he slammed his head on the wall behind him. Crow laughed.

"Looks like you suffered…" Crow pulled out a pair of aviators. "A great blow to the pride."

Mifune launched his swords into the air. "Infinite sword technique." Said Mifune. Crow smirked.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Crow caught two of the swords, holding Kay in his mouth. "Santoryu! Three sword style!"

Mifune was mildly impressed. "You've learned a new style. Doesn't matter." They flew at each other, again, clashing. Crow slammed Mifune's sword away, but he grabbed another from the ground. They fell into step. Slashing and kicking. Mifune kicked Crow in the chest, launching him away. Crow dropped the two swords, but just grabbed another two swords. They kept at it for a while, neither tiring. Black Star was thoroughly enjoying this. It was an amazing match!

"We should end this." Said Mifune.

"I agree." Said Crow.

Mifune, faster than could be seen, slammed two of his swords into Crow. They stayed in place, as he behan doing the same with other swords. Soon, Crow was unable to move, as Mifune grabbed one last sword.

"This ends it." Said Mifune, slashing with his sword. Crow managed to grad the blade, but the point drew a thin line across his medical eyepatch. The patch fell to the ground, in half, and pure power burst from Crows body. Mifune manged to hold back the purple chaotic energy, but just barely. Standing before them was Crow, but something was different. His originally covered eye was shown. The iris was chaos purple, and glowing. Inside the dark pupil was a purple pentagram. The insanity curse mark. Crow let loose a demonic laugh that sounded like it came from the pits of hell itself.

…...

Medusas head shot up. That was a huge blast of insanity. She blushed as she felt a slight wet spot form in her pants. She must find who the source of all that insanity is. Soon.

….

In his life, Mifune regrets little. This moment is one of those things. Crow was gone, now. He was replaced by a being that looked like Crow, but they were two, totally different people. Instead, standing before the swordsman was the Insanity Requiem. A being of immense power.

There was no time to spare, as Requiem vanished. Mifune was smashed to the ground, then sent flying. He landed on his feet, and just managed to block a devastating sword slash that would have killed someone with slightly less skill. He wakicked in the chest, launching him back further, and into a large concrete wall. A katana was slammed into the wall next to his head, and he stared, eye-to-eye with the most powerful source of insanity at this point in time.

"Stop hurting Mifune!" Shouted a small girl, running out of the building.

"A-Angela." Mifune managed to say, coughing up blood. "Run!"

Requiem turned to the girl, pulling Kay out of the wall.

Angela ghasped at who it was. "Crow-Nii-San!" She smiled happily up at her other brother figure.

Mifune feared the worst. He couldn't protect Angela like this! Then, Requiem did something surprising. He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket, and handed it to the young girl.

'He must have picked up that habit from me.' Thought Mifune, thinking of the past. He looked at Requiem, whom pulled out another patch, placing it on his eye. Requiem, now Crow, leaned down and ruffled Angelas hair through her hat.

"Thanks, squirt." Said Crow. "Almost lost it there." He turned to Mifune, outstretching his hand. Mifune took it, and stood.

"What happens now?" asked Mifune.

"Now?" Asked Crow, grinning. "Now, my pupils and I will leave. Do whatever you want. You're not hurting anything."

Mifune smiled a rare smile. "Thank you, Alistaire."

"Don't call me that, Miffy." Said Crow, pouting. He turned to leave, waving back at them without looking.

"Why's Crow leaving so soon, Mifune?" Asked Angela.

"He's ashamed of himself." Answered Mifune, watching his younger brother help the blue haired boy collect the Kishin eggs. "Don't worry, Angela. We'll get our brother back, someday."

"I hope so." Said Angela.

…...

"You should have seen it, Lord Death!" Shouted Crow. "Black Star just shows up, kicks everyones ass, takes the Kishin eggs, and refuses to keep them!"

"Is that right?" Askes Death, eyeing Crow, intently. Hed seen the whole fight, after all, but who was he to question a teachers methods?

"Tell him, Star!" Said Crow. Black Star looked up. He didn't like the idea of lying to Lord Death. But this was his sensei.

"Yes sir." Said Black Star. "I beat everyone."

Spirit, the red headed death scythe, picks that moment to enter the room. He notices Crow, whom he was quite unfamiliar with.

"And who are you?" Asks Spirit.

"Names Crow, pleasure to meet you, Mister Spirit!" Said Crow. "And by the way, you've got a cute daughter."

"…"

"…"

"3… 2… 1…"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MAKA LIKE THAT!?"

…...

Crow could then be seen running through the school, being chased by a redheaded blur. The two passed nurse Medusa, and time slowed as Medusa and Crow made eye contact. Crow scowled, but kept running. Medusa blushed as the memory of the pure insanity ran through her head. He was the one. And she would have him.


	3. Training: Black Stars Rematch?

Chapter Three: Training. Black Stars Chance at a Rematch?

"Come on!" Whined Black Star.

"No." Repeated Hal, for the twelfth time that day. "I don't feel like fighting you." Hal and Chell were trying to enjoy each other's company in their room, when this walking cold sore dragged around his weapon partner, and decided he wanted a rematch.

"Why NOT!?" Yelled Black Star.

"Because it would be pointless." Said Hal. "You know you wouldn't win. And besides, I'm on break."

"Maybe we should leave him alone, Black Star." Said Tsubaki. "He doesn't seem to want to fight right now."

"Nonsense, Tsubaki!" Shouted the loud assassin. "He wants to fight! I can see it in his eyes!"

"O-okay." Said Tsubaki. This upset Hal. Weapons and Meisters were supposed to be partners, but these two acted more like they were in a master/slave relationship, rather than a partnership.

"Why are you so submissive?" Hal asked Tsubaki. Black Star was annoyed by the change of subject, but Hal ignored the annoying boy.

"B-because he's the Meister, and I'm the weapon." Answered Tsubaki. "Shouldn't I follow his commands?"

"To an extent." Said Chell. "But remember, you're partners. You're not a tool to be used. You're a person, with thoughts and ideas. Be more assertive."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Tsubaki bowed to the slightly older weapon.

"And Black Star." Said Hal. "Quit being so forceful with your weapon. Remember what Chell said. And besides." Hal smirked at the spiky haired boy. "She's way capable than you."

Black Star nearly passed out at this. No way was Tsubaki better than him.

"If you don't believe me, then fight her." Said Hal. "But I warn you: You'll lose."

"HAH! If I do win, you have to fight me!" Shouted Black Star, pointing at Hal, whom just shrugged.

"Not my call. I'm not your opponent." Said Hal.

"TSUBAKI! Fight me!" Shouted Black Star. Tsubaki sweat dropped at the slick move Hal just pulled on Black Star. He got the boy to change targets for the time being, and since Hal was right, and Tsubaki was a better fighter than Black Star, he wouldn't be getting that rematch any time soon.

"A-are you sure you want to?" Asked the quiet girl. Hal had his suspicions about her. There was some kind of hidden torment under that serene visage. And it was his job as her sensei to help her overcome her obstacle.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Shouted Black Star. "THIS'LL BE FUN! I'M GOING TO WIN, THEN I'LL DEFEAT HAL-SENSEI! YAHOO!" Hal grew a tic mark at the sheer source of idiocy.

"O-okay." Said Tsubaki. She looked at Chell, and the girl winked at her. Hal must admit. He did have more than one ulterior motive than just getting Black Star to leave him alone. He wanted Black Star humility and respect. What better way to do that than have the boys own weapon hand his ass to him?

"I'll referee this match." Said Hal. "No biting, no groin shots, no perverse fighting, no groping, no sweet talking, and above all, no IDIOCY."

Tsubaki sweat dropped at the fact that most of the rules were geared to stopping Black Star from using underhanded moves, than protecting the integrity of the match.

The four of them walked out to a nice large court yard for this. Chell leaned forward, towards Tsubaki.

"Remember: Be assertive." Said the weapon. Tsubaki nodded with a quick "Hai," before facing Black Star.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki!" Yelled Black Star. "I'll go easy on you!" Hal smacked Black Star on the back of the head.

"Quit being stupid." Was all Hal said. "Begin."

Black Star launched himself at Tsubaki, but the girl merely sidestepped him. Black Star turned to attack again, but Tsubaki was gone. Black Star looked around for his partner, when he was suddenly thrown to the side by a hard kick.

"OUCH, TSUBAKI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD KICK THAT HARD!" Shouted Black Star, but no one was there. "Where'd she go, now?"

Hal was laughing his ass off. If Black Star wasn't such an idiot, he'd see that Tsubaki was literally right behind him, following his movements. Strength is not the deciding factor in a battle. Intelligence, cunning, the willingness to succeed. Those are what wins a fight. And Tsubaki had all three. Black Star only had one. Care to take a guess?

"COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shouted Black Star. Tsubaki tapped on his left shoulder and ducked right as Black Star looked left. When he looked forward again, Tsubaki tapped on his right shoulder, ducking left as Black Star looked right. "QUIT MESSING WITH ME!" Shouted Black Star.

"Okay." Said Tsubaki, slamming her hand into his back. Black Star managed to stay up straight, spinning around to kick her. He clipped her chin, but it wasn't enough to do anything lasting. She smacked Black Star across the face, sending him back a bit in shock. Without missing a beat, Tsubaki began to pound on the boy with a ferocity he'd never seen before. Before long, he was beaten into submission, and Tsubaki quit attacking.

"Looks like we have a winner." Said Hal, clapping.

Tsubaki looked down at the unconscious form of her Meister. Had it really been that simple? Black Star was motionless.

"I'll take him to the nurse." Said Crow, popping up out of nowhere, slinging his arm over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Where'd you come from?" Asked Chell. Crow shrugged.

"Just let it go, Chell." Said Hal. "I quit trying to figure it out ages ago."

Crow scooped Black Star up, slinging him roughly over his shoulder. He walked into the building, as Tsubaki let out a sigh. She smiled at Hal and Chell.

"You have no idea how much I've always wanted to go that." Said Tsubaki. Hal laughed, understanding, completely.

Black Star was annoying.

…...

Crow carried Black Star with ease. The nurses office wasn't far from the place that the fight took place. He'd just realized something. Medusa would be at the nurses office. He sighed, walking in any way. He let out a sigh of relief at the empty room. He placed Black Star on one of the beds, being careful not to drop the moron. There came the sound of a light click. Crow spun around to see Medusa standing in front of the now closed door.

"Hello, there, Crow." Said the woman. "Did Black Star get knocked out by Hal, again?" Crow shook his head, scowling.

"Tsubaki." Said Crow. He made to make his way past her, but she placed her hand on his chest. On contact, insanity poured into the woman. She fell back against the wall as the pure source of insanity flowed into her. She would be lying if she said it didn't attract her even more to him.

"Stay." Said Medusa. "Talk with me."

"Sorry, Nurse Medusa, but I need to get back to my friends." Replied Crow. He was unnerved by the look in her eyes. Medusa shook her head. Crow tried to get by her again, but Medusa grabbed him by his pony tail. That. Hurt.

"I haven't done your mandatory checkup, yet." She said with a nearly evil, snake-like smile. Crow sighed. Might as well get it over with now. And besides, for some reason, Crow couldn't feel as much of the malevolence flowing from the woman as before. As if something were replacing it in her psyche. These things have happened before, for Crow. Like when people that hate him begin to like him. Like Hal and Chell.

"What do I need to do, Nurse Medusa?" Asked Crow.

"Strip." Said Medusa, with a lecherous smile. Crow sighed.

He always attracted the creepy perverts. Dafuq?

…...

That night, as Crow slept in his bed, and Kay and Shay slept not too far away from him, a lone figure slinked its way into his room. The figure stood at the side of Crows bed. Pulling down the hood, Medusa stood in the light of the moon shining through the window. She leaned down, giving Crow a kiss on the lips as the boy slept. He was still wearing his eye patch. Hmmm.

"Crow. One day, I'll find a way to release that insanity." Whispered Medusa, staring longingly at the boy. "Then, we can be together."


	4. Death the Kid: Crow has a Date?

Chapter Four: Death The Kid. Crow Has a Date?

A lot of things have changed in the past couple of weeks. Black Star had fought and lost against Tsubaki a number of about fifteen times. This gave the boy more reason to prove himself. He'd become a bit more humble, and he is much more quiet than he was. Hal and Crow convinced Tsubaki to be more assertive when talking to her noisy Meister. Tsubaki now sees Chell as a role model, and wants to be more like her. Maka has improved in her fighting, becoming much more physically strong. Soul's not quite as lazy as he was, and has worked up a bit of a crush on Shay. Hal and Chell have gotten closer since they started training Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Crow was unsurprised when Hal told them that Chell and himself were dating.  
Medusa calls Crow into the nurses office on a regular basis under the guise of mandatory checkups. Crow didn't mind. He began enjoying the conversations he'd had with the woman. Now, we find Crow speaking to the woman at this moment.  
"So, what's the prognosis, doc?" Asked Crow. Medusa smiled at the papers she held in front of her face, so Crow couldn't see her blushing.  
"Well, you seem healthy." Said Medusa, regaining control of her blush. "Almost too healthy. Have you ever been sick?"  
"Not that I recall." Answered Crow. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, not necessarily." Said Medusa. "It's just strange, that's all." Medusa put the papers down, a certain gleam coming to her eyes. "Now that business is done, let's talk about something else."  
"Such as?" Asked Crow, prepared to run if need be.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you might want to, you know." Medusa fumbled slightly with her words. She's never done this before. "Would you like to go out some time?"  
Crow stared at the woman for a moment. He was sitting on one of the sick beds, while Medusa sat on the doctor stool near the door.  
"I'm only sixteen." Said Crow. "Isn't there like an age limit on that kind of thing?"  
"What's your point?" Asked Medusa. "I don't care about that."  
"Why not?" Asked Crow. "Sure, I would love to take you out some time."  
Medusa had stars in her eyes. She'd never actually thought that he would go for it.  
"When would you like me to pick you up?" Asked Crow.  
"When the school day ends. Would that work for you?" Asked Medusa.  
Crow smiled. "Yeah, no problem."  
Suddenly, there came the sound of an explosion. Crow looked at Medusa apologetically. She motioned for him to go. When Crow was gone, Medusa walked up to her desk. She looked around to make double sure that nobody was there. She opened the desk, and pulled out a small Crow doll, complete with medical patch. She hugged the doll to her chest and imagined their date for tonight.

"What the hell!" Shouted Hal, running out to the front. What he saw there almost made him laugh. Almost.  
Soul and Black Star were hugging.  
"That's just wrong." Said Crow. "Men should not hug."  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Crow turned to see a young man wearing a black suit, and had three stripes on the left side of his head. Crow shrugged at the boys question.  
"It's best just not to question it." Said Hal. "Who are you, by the way?"  
"My name is Death The Kid, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said Kid, bowing. Then, he noticed Crows eye patch. And freaked out. "Why would you do that!?" Shouted Kid, pointing at the patch. "Everything else about you is perfectly symmetrical, BUT THAT PATCH IS JUST THERE! WHY!?" Kid took his guns, and began shooting at Crow, whom dodged each shot without trying.  
"Oh, you're in for it now!" Said Black Star. "Crow-Sensei, and Hal-Sensei are going to beat the crap out of you!"  
"I'm not in this." Said Hal, sitting by the wall. Soul and Black Star sweat dropped.  
Kid continued to shoot at Crow, and Crow continued to dodge each bullet. Then, Crow just vanished.  
"You know, it's not polite to open fire on someone you just met." Said Crow, standing back-to-back with Kid. Kid spun to try and shoot Crow, but Crow was just gone. Well, he was doing a handstand on Kids head, yawning. Black Star and Soul were having trouble not laughing. Crow decided to end it. He used his weight to swing down and kick Kid in the gut, flinging him into the wall. Kid dropped his guns as he flew, which became two beautiful young women. The two just stood there, staring at the crater that their Meister was K.O.'d in.  
"Okay, I'm not going to lie." Said the taller of the two girls. "That was kind of cool."  
"Yeah! I know, right!?" Said the shorter. She seemed really happy, for some reason.  
"Helloooo, ladies!" Said Crow, suddenly appearing right in front of them. "The names Crow. Might I ask yours?"  
"I'm Liz, and this is my sister, Patty." Said the taller girl.  
"Hi! I'm Patty!" Said Patty. Crow grinned.  
"I'm Crow!" Yelled Crow, just as loudly. The two grinned at each other.  
"Crow." Called Stein, whom was standing in the shadow of the building, with Maka and Tsubaki. "Come over here, please."  
"What's up, Prof?" Asked Crow.  
"That's Lord Deaths son that you just beat down." Said Stein. Crow shrugged.  
"He attacked me first." Said Crow. Tsubaki stared at Crow for a moment, trying to figure him out. He just seemed to think that everything would work out for the best. Tsubaki sighed. He would never be interested in a scentless flower like her. Maka, on the other hand, was thinking of ways she could get that baka Soul to quit being such a moron. And her mind drifted to Crow for just a moment. The shirt he was wearing looked extra tight today.  
"Crow." Called Medusa, from the doorway to the school. "Lord Death would like to see you in the Death room." Crow shrugged. When he walked by Medusa, everyone could see the huge blush on her cheeks as she followed him in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Asked Crow, literally staring down Death.  
"Did you beat up my son?" Asked Death.  
"He attacked me first. Tell him not to start something he can't finish." Said Crow, without blinking.  
"I did not call you in here to reprimand you." Said Death. "I want you to look after my son. You and Hal. Take him under your wing."  
"Yes, sir." Said Crow, but on the inside he was thinking more like: HAH! Pun!  
"Dismissed."

"So, want to explain why you were beating the crap out of my students?" Asked Crow, returning from the Death room. Hal was still passed out near the wall, and Liz and Patty were patching Kid back up.  
"They attacked me first." Said Kid.  
"Kinda like how you attacked me, huh?" Asked Crow. Kid looked down in shame.  
"It's that eye patch." Said Kid. "I have OCD. Everything needs to be perfect, and that eye patch is throwing off what should be considered a perfect example of symmetry."  
"This eye patch is keeping everyone alive." Said Crow. "It represses my latent insanity, and keeps me from killing everyone. Just concentrate on how perfectly square it is."  
"Yes! Why didn't I see it before!?" Said Kid, getting in Crows face. "Every edge and angle is perfectly symmetrical! It's beautiful!" Crow palmed Kids face, throwing him back.  
"Stay out of my bubble." Said Crow. "If you're not a pretty girl, you can't get that close."

The school day ended not long after that. Crow picked up Medusa at the nurses office. They went to a fancy restaurant called "La maison de brique."  
As the two of them waited to be served, Medusa was getting dirty looks from quite a few of the other customers. Probably because Crow was so much younger than herself.  
"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Asked the waitress, with false cheerfulness.  
"Yes, we are." Said Crow, locking eyes with the woman, daring her to say something.  
"May I take your orders?" Asked the waitress, gritting her teeth. Crow ordered a steak, and Medusa ordered the same. Moments later, and the two were enjoying their meals in peaceful silence. Crow was quite gentlemanly, which lightly surprised Medusa. He was usually so loud and happy, but now, he was quiet and polite. It was as if a switch had gone off in him.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Crow. Medusa blinked, and smiled at him.  
"I was just thinking about how quiet you've been." Said Medusa. "It's kind of out-of-character for you."  
"Would you prefer how I usually act?" Asked Crow, grinning slightly evilly at her. Medusa's heart did a little flip in her chest. How does he do that?  
"You're so…" Medusa trailed off, not sure what she was going to say.  
"I'm so, what?" Asked Crow.  
"I don't know." Said Medusa. "Kind, chivalrous, insane, happy, handsome. Pick one." Crow sat back with a grin on his face.  
"I like that." He said, finishing his steak. He waited for Medusa to finish. They left soon after, leaving a small tip.  
"We should do this again, some time." Said Crow, smiling at the nurse.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Said Medusa.

That night, Medusa was sitting on her bed, thinking of the day's events. Somehow, she managed to get a picture of her and Crow, which she held close to her chest. She wasn't stupid. She knew that one date didn't make Crow hers. She made a resolve to make him hers, no matter what.

Crow sneezed as he tried to get some sleep.


End file.
